He is My Greatest Mistake
by yuugiscaboose
Summary: When Joey sees Seto Kaiba in a bar he can't help but to interact after years of no communication and complication all stemmed from that rich bastard. This may be his greatest mistake. JoeyxKaiba with mention of past!JoeyxTristan. this is yaoi. get out if u cant handle it
1. Chapter 1

my roommate and i thought it'd be fun to write a fic together so here's our favorite homos in yuu-gi-oh (u3u)

* * *

Joey knew that coming out to this fancy type of bar was a bad idea. He had bad vibes from the start, but he couldn't just flat out reject Tea's invitation. It's a big deal that she's going to be singing for a crowd and even though they aren't exactly on the best of terms anymore he still feels a strange need to support her.

But Joey knew it'd be fucking weird to be out in public with everyone again, especially now that they've all gone their separate ways. And it's especially awkward for Joey because of Tristan. Damn, if he'd known that dating ones best friend would result in him being completely alone years after the break up then he wouldn't of even been with him in the first place.

Of course everyone sided with Tristan, who wouldn't? Joey had been a grade-A asshole to him. Cheating on him with that damn Seto Kaiba… That was defiantly a mistake.

And that was a face he had never wanted to see again. Tristan and the gang… Joey could handle seeing them again even though it'd be strange and awkward and potentially lead to something emotional (especially with how Tea reacts to friendship shit like this), but he can't handle seeing Seto, not after what had happened.

Their relationship ended as quickly as it started; it was nothing more than just a fling for the rich bastard and that was to be expected, why would he ever take a relationship with another human being seriously? He couldn't even maintain friends let alone a relationship. Joey was left completely alone and it was all thanks to Seto.

He could never face him again but here the two of them are, sitting at the bar with heavy tension between them despite them completely ignoring each other's presence. Why was he here? Tea wouldn't dare to invite someone like Seto because he's the sole reason for the whole group splitting apart and Seto isn't the type of guy to accept these sort of things anyways; he doesn't care about anyone except himself.

Joey takes down a good portion of his drink, hoping that the alcohol buzz will hit him soon. The bastard, completely ignoring him as if they never had a past… Of course he's going to play that card because it's easier for him to just disregard Joey's presence and really he should do the same but he can't keep his eyes off him.

Seto looks absolutely no different from how he did years ago; he's still dressing in such an intimidating and almost arrogant way, discreetly showing off his wealth though not enough for total commoners to take notice. And his drink choice… Of course it's a wine and leave it to him to just take small sips at it.

"I see you still look like an ass." Joey comments louder than what he'd like and this of course draws Seto's attention. Though he's still not acknowledging him by looking at him, he just smirks and takes another small sip of his drink. _What a wimp._

"I see you still dress like a poor mutt with zero class."

Joey orders another shot, feeling agitated at their interaction. "You sure know how to greet someone that you haven't seen for years."

"I have no reason to be polite to a troubled past."

"Fuck you. You're the troubled past if anything." The buzz still isn't kicking in, despite this being his fifth shot in the past hour. "Why are you even here? You can't be here for Tea."

"Hm? Tea?" Seto sits back a bit away from the bar's counter, though his posture still remains stiff and straight, as if to keep up his better-than-you presence. "Oh, you mean that friendship girl of yours?" He chuckles and that dark laugh sends weird but familiar vibes down Joey's spine. "No, I would not come out for something like that. This just so happens to be a bar I frequent to. It's rather nice and usually has class to it but I can see that they're making an exception tonight." Finally, his eyes flicker over to Joey and that hard gaze sends his whole body in a fit of goose bumps. This is embarrassing, fuck. "I plan on leaving after this glass, I am not going to stick around long enough to see your poor-excuse for friends come in." Seto lifts the glass back to his lips, this time taking in a much larger amount, making it clear that he is not going to remain at the bar for long.

Joey fumbles a bit with his empty shot glass unconsciously, his eyes still focused on the bastard. "Good. I'll be able to drink in peace then."

Seto lets out another laugh and another hot shiver goes down his spine. "You seem much more interested in me then that empty shot glass of yours."

"Just amazed at how you still look like the same bastard I screwed years ago." He grins. "I wonder, is it still the same?"

He releases a sigh as he gets up from the bar, leaving his half empty glass of wine. "If play your cards right then you might find the answer to that."

Joey hadn't expected Seto to give him such a response; he was honestly just expecting some cheeky comment and his departure. But he didn't get that and instead has been essentially given an offer, which is a bit rare coming from this man.

"Hm? But I thought I was just a troubled past." It's a trap, Joey knows this. Even if he was being serious about his offer, it would literally just be for tonight if not for a couple hours and then the two of them would continue on with their lives, as if nothing had ever happened in the first place.

"You are but it's Christmas, so I'm feeling generous."

Joey grins. Unfortunately, he's just lonely enough to accept this. "What a rare thing, who knew that the Seto Kaiba could actually be kind to a troubled past."

Seto gives him a smirk of his own. "You might see this offer as being kind, but you won't be thinking that when you come back to my place."

Seto is still the same and it's too bad that Joey is too, considering he's about to make the same mistake he made years ago.

"Heh, I've missed you, Seto."


	2. Chapter 2

Joey was right when he thought it would be awkward seeing the whole group together again, but Tea's concert was enough to make them look past their troubled past and enjoy the night. Tristan even took to the stage and sang a beautiful duet with Tea that earned them a standing ovation. Damn, Joey had forgotten about Tristan's beautiful singing voice and the way he'd always sing Joey to sleep after… but that was in the past, no sense thinking about it now.  
After the concert it was easy to slip away from everyone for some fresh air, once the group stopped focusing on the stage and turned its attention to each other, they all quickly remembered how mad they were at Joey. Walking around outside, wondering why he had fucked up such a good thing with Tristan, Joey did the one thing he had told himself he wouldn't do even though he knew full-well that he would—he texted Seto Kaiba.

"Still up?"  
…

It was taking Seto too long to reply, time to go home I suppose.

"Yes. Finished with your pathetic concert?"

He waited just long enough to make me nervous so he could crush me with that insult. What a prick.

"Yeah it's over. Mind if I come over?"

"I've been waiting. I'm surprised you resisted this long. The front door is unlocked, and remember to wipe your feet on your way in. You're the only piece of filth I'll allow to track through my house tonight. I'll be in my study."

That was oddly nice coming from Seto, but he was sure that it would take a turn for the worse the second Joey walked into the study.

The walk over to Seto's home wasn't as long as Joey remembered it being, but truth be told he was walking a little faster than usual and seemed to have a real spring in his step. He knew that the relationship he had with Seto was what ruined his perfect relationship with Tristan, it was completely insane, and at times it seemed abusive…but Joey was rarely happier than he had ever been when he was with Seto. Often, after one of these risqué late-night journeys to Seto's penthouse suite at the top of KaibaCorp Tower, Joey got to see a softer side of Seto that the public would never know.

"It took you long enough to get here, I thought you'd got cold feet," Seto said as Joey walked into study in his usual awkward way: hands in his pockets, hair covering half his face, and his eyes to the ground.

"I had to make sure to stop by the drug store, I knew we'd need some supplies if this turned out to be anything like our past."

"You should know that anything you buy will be inferior to what I already have here."

"I'm sorry Seto. I just wanted to be prepared. I was excited and hoped that tonight could be like old times."

"You should know me well enough to know that the reason I invited you here tonight wasn't so we could kindle some pathetic romance. I have needs and as sad as I am to say it, you do an adequate job of helping me satisfy those needs."

"Oh, I see. Well I guess there is a reason that I came tonight, I'd be lying if I said I was only here for a chance at something more."

"Exactly. And I can see that you're ready to get started, given that obviously large bulge in your tacky jeans. But before we get down to business, I need to set things straight before you get any ideas."

"Okay, what's up, Seto?"

"Tonight you will do absolutely everything I tell you to do without question. This is not 'love' or whatever you think it could be. I am going to use your body to please myself, and if you get off too then you can count that as an added benefit. Now, go to my bedroom and be ready. I know that your life is so sad that you haven't been with anyone since the last time we were together and I can assure you that I'm disease free, so there's no need to go looking for condoms. Now be ready, I'll be in there soon and expect you to be at peak performance."


	3. Chapter 3

Joey obeys, of course he fucking obeys. How can he deny any order that the great Kaiba gives him? He knows that tonight will not end in his favor for the long run but at least he'll get his fill on Seto for a while and that's all he can really ask for at this point because he's too lonely to be picky and demanding.

Joey goes into the room like he's been told, gradually undressing as he makes his way over to the bed. A sense of nostalgia hits him hard as he climbs into the bed, his skin brushing along the silk-made sheets that feel just like the ones that he and Seto would share their intimate moments over. No, not intimate moments because it was nothing but sex to Seto and Joey should start to feel the same about these late night fucks as well.

He sighs as he lies down over the sheets, his whole body being exposed and ready for Seto's taking. He's hardly even excited to get this started with because he had came to this place with the idea of a potential relationship and Seto completely shot it down. Though that's not a surprise, Seto is destined to live an empty life just as Joey is meant to live some unfulfilling one.

Minutes later and in comes Seto, handcuffs and whips in hand and in nothing but briefs. Joey had remembered his fetishes but for him to just jump straight to it when this is their first one nightstand in a long time is a bit surprising even for Seto; he always is determined to keep up an imagine up until a certain point. But well, Joey knows all about his kinks straight from what's deemed as 'normal' to what's considered too weird for one to even have, so there's no need for Seto to really go through the boring sex stages.

Seto's eyes go straight to Joey's member, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he examines. "Still limp? That's a change, considering how anything use to get you sprung up." He smirks. "But this is me we're talking about, I know exactly what to do for a boring cock."

That confidence makes Joey shift some in the bed, trying to ignore the ache his member begins to feel with just Seto's words. Because it's a little embarrassing to get turned on by a mere sentence.

Of course though, Seto takes notice of his dick twitching up into an arousing state and this just feeds into his ego for tonight. He himself is aroused but not nearly as excited as Joey is already getting it. But that's to be expected; he is about to be fucked by a Kaiba after all.

He climbs into the bed, mounting Joey and sitting directly over his hips as he leans over the other. He grasps his wrists and positions them rather roughly into the handcuffs, closing it with no hesitation or care the moment his skin hits the cold metal.

"Still a rough asshole?" Joey comments under his breath, wrists twisting under the handcuff's confinement.

"Are you some delicate flower that should be handled with care?" Seto sets the whip he had brought in as well aside, planning to save it for later.

"I'm not some slave you can be a dick to either."

Ignoring his comment, Seto reaches behind him and grabs a hold of his half erected cock, giving it a tight squeeze. Joey gasps in reaction to the touch, keeping all other words of complaint to himself because he actually does enjoy being roughed up some.

Seto smirks as he begins to jerk the man under him, watching as he squirms and bites at his bottom lip to try to prevent moans. Joey knows better than to let Seto be aware of how good he's doing because it will just continue to feed an ego that doesn't need any more food. And Seto is well aware of how Joey is, how he tries to remain quiet and still and completely uninterested because he doesn't want Seto to know what he's doing is right. It's fun, though, to have Joey like this, it gives him more of a challenge that his previous one-night-stands have failed to offer.

Which is exactly why he had called him up.

"I've hardly done anything and here you are moving around like some virgin. I'm sure it won't take much to finish you off. Maybe a blowjob will do the work? Or would you rather me keep masturbating you like this? You seem to enjoy this quite a bit."

"Does it really matter what I come to?" Joey spats out, giving him a glare and even a slight pout. God this is so embarrassing. "You're just going to keep going until you finish so don't bother giving me options like I had a choice to begin with."

And at this, Seto laughs, his hand going faster over Joey's dick. "Oh you think so? You believe you have my sex all planned out?" As his hand jerks up to the tip Seto presses his thumb down over his head, giving it a quick rub before going straight back to stroking in just seconds. "You might want to be careful with your words because you might get what you wish for."

"That'd be a start." Joey mumbles, a moan coming out shortly after his sentence. He knows how this goes much too well to bother taking Seto's threat to heart; he simply just wants Joey to beg for something more than a handjob so he can appear much more superior than he actually is. Because no way would Seto ever allow himself to suffer, especially sexually, for a lifeless threat.

Seto feels like changing it up though. So without making a comment to his words, Seto continues to stroke him and increases the pace just to make Joey finish off faster because damn he feels irritated with him. He should probably just leave him and make him suffer with an erection all on his own but Seto is much too sexually frustrated and maybe too generous to do that; he needs fap material for later after all.

Joey's body jerks under Seto's much more violently as moans pour from his mouth, indicating just how close he is to coming. Weird, Seto didn't think that he was doing that well but then again, it doesn't take that much for this dog to hit his climax.

"Se…Seto…!" Joey cries out, his whole body arching forward as his hips buck up, seeking for more of a touch in his member's final seconds. "Seto I-I… I need yo—"

Seto covers his lips up with his free hand, refusing to allow such desperate words leave him. He's not going to hear something so pitiful especially from his ex. No, this is just… Not even sex but a pathetic handjob.

Joey complies to the censoring of his words and just finally allows his cock to release it's semen, the hot seed squirting up only to hit back down and drip over Seto's fingers. Gross. He'll have to scrub himself after this. Joey's cum is sticky and warm and there's a lot of it, making Seto feel uncomfortable.

Immediately he withdraws his fingers, not even bothering to give Joey's finishing member any sort of finale pleasure; he just wants to be done.

Joey pants as his body gradually calms down, his member going back to it's limp stage as he becomes less tense and relaxes in the bed. He looks up at Seto, waiting for the next round for tonight.

Except his doesn't get that. Instead, Seto climbs off of him, wiping the fingers along his chest because he's not about to walk out with cum soaked hands. Feeling extra generous, he unfastens the handcuffs but starts to head out shortly after that, not even bothering to explain what his next plan is.

Joey feels confused and irritated. Just what the hell is he doing? He sits up, watching as Seto leaves. "Where the hell are you going Seto Kaiba?"

Seto cringes a bit with the name. How irritating that this peasant thinks he can address him in such a way. "I'm not interested in sleeping with someone who believes they know me. Maybe next time you'll get lucky."

Joey frowns. "You're horny though, it's obvious. So get over here and let me take care of—" Seto doesn't even let him finish. He leaves without a single goodbye and shuts the door, leaving Joey to sit in frustration alone.

"That fucker…."


	4. Chapter 4

Joey could hardly believe what just happened. After Seto stormed out of the bedroom, Joey had just sat there in stunned silence, wondering what he'd said wrong. Thankfully Seto had unlocked the handcuffs, so Joey could simple sit up and start getting dressed. Joey knew the way out from his previous stays at Seto's home, but no matter how long he deliberately took to walk from the bedroom to the front door, Joey never caught a glimpse of Seto.

Walking home from Seto's apartment, Joey decided to stop and buy a pack of cigarettes. He didn't always smoke, in fact he rarely did, but when he was stressed and had a lot on his mind he liked to just walk around town and think, and the cigarettes helped keep him from getting too stressed to think clearly. Given his mixed emotions and the strange encounter he just had with Seto, the cigarettes only really did one thing for Joey tonight: remind him of Tristan.

Tristan had always hated it when Joey would smoke. He said it made him taste like an ashtray when they kissed, but it never really stopped Tristan from sneaking kisses when he thought none of their friends were looking. Everybody knew that Joey and Tristan were dating, but Tristan was so damn shy about kissing and holding hands around everyone because he was convinced that they were making some kind of spectacle, when the truth was that everyone was just happy that they were finally together after being in an awkward limbo for so long…

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the night at Seto's apartment, and Joey hadn't heard from him since. He had hoped to catch a glimpse of Seto on his walk home from work every day since he went right past the Kaiba Corp. building where Seto's apartment was, but so far there was no luck of even that.

Finally one night, Joey was wondering if he should just give up. As much as he wanted it, he knew all along that any chance of him and Seto having a normal relationship had been ruined years ago, and that that night of Tea's performance was just a desperate one-night stand. Tonight was strange though. As he kept walking he thought he heard yelling coming from ahead, so he quickened his pace to see what all the commotion was.

As Joey rounded the corner, he saw a group of people chasing after a guy who was weaving in between trashcans and mailboxes to get away. Joey instantly started running up ahead to see what the problem was. The single guy being chased was way outnumbered and it didn't look like the makings of a fair fight, which is something that Joey couldn't let happen. When he got closer, Joey noticed that it was Seto's younger brother, Mokuba, who was being chased. Joey hadn't seen Mokuba in maybe a year or two, and had forgotten how much he'd grown up and how good those few extra years looked on him. Mokuba had the same sleek figure that Seto had, but he was obviously more toned with muscular thighs calves showing through his tight jeans. He no longer had his long hair that was his trademark style growing up, and instead opted for a much more conservative look that allowed his steely-grey eyes take center stage.

Joey ran on the sidewalk across the street from Mokuba, then finally darted across the empty lanes when he had caught up with him and passed his harassers. "Mokuba, what's happening?," Joey managed to blurt out between breaths. "Joey! These guys tried mugging me so I gave them my wallet, but once they realized I was a Kaiba, they tried to get more out of me so I ran." Mokuba was obviously starting to get tired. Joey knew that he had starting working out in high school and got pretty fit, but Mokuba never really seemed like the type to do long-distance running. It was time to end this here and now. Mokuba might not be able to handle this on his own, but Joey was always a fighter and people were constantly calling him scrappy. Together, the two of them could probably do enough to make these guys leave Mokuba alone. "Hey Mokuba, when we round this next corner, stop and turn around. We're ending this," Joey yelled over to Mokuba who was running beside him.

Thankfully, once they stopped and Joey got a chance to check them out, there were only 4 guys that he and Mokuba would have to face, and it looked like one of them had hurt himself running so he wouldn't be too much of a challenge. Immediately, Joey charged at one of the uninjured attackers and knocked him off his feet. Joey elbowed him in the stomach as he pushed him down, so hopefully he'd be winded enough to be out for the rest of the fight. He looked over and Mokuba had already knocked another out by punching him straight in the jaw with his well-developed arms that were bulging in his t-shirt. That left just one more. Suddenly, Joey felt something hit him in the head and he went down. When he sat up and got his eyes to stop being fuzzy, he noticed something running down his head and blocking up his vision. He touched a hand to the top of his head. Blood. Dizzily, Joey managed to stand and see the last assailant holding a large piece of the curb that had broken off, and it had a streak of Joey's blood on it. Mokuba's back was turned to Joey while he made sure the one with the injury and Joey's first victim wouldn't be bothering them, so Joey would have to finish this alone. Just as Joey took his first step forward, the world began to spin and the last thing Joey saw before he blacked out was Mokuba punching the guy with the brick in the gut, then kicking him as he fell.


End file.
